Underneath the Mistletoe with a Box of Candy Hearts
by LuckyNekoNinjaMaiden
Summary: Rudolph is feeling a little lonely this Valentine's Day. Fireball might just have the cure for that. AdultFireball/AdultRudolph. Anthro reindeer on anthro reindeer. Porn without Plot. Oneshot. Rated for a massively hot yiff yaoi. Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) fanfic.


**"Underneath the Mistletoe with a Box of Candy Hearts"**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964).**_

_**Summary: Rudolph is feeling a little lonely this Valentine's Day. Fireball might just have the cure for that. AdultFireball/AdultRudolph. Anthro reindeer on anthro reindeer. Porn without Plot. Oneshot. Rated for a massively hot yiff yaoi.**_

_**Setting: Reindeer stables where mistletoe are hung everywhere to celebrate this lovey-dovey holiday. **_

_**Author's Note: Rudolph is wearing a velvet red collar with golden bells, velvet red upper arm bracelets with golden bells, long velvet red gloves with white fluff, and long velvet red socks with white fluff. Fireball is wearing a dark green collar with silver bells, dark green upper arm bracelets with silver bells, long dark green gloves with white fluff, and long dark green socks with white fluff. **_

Rudolph was mobbing around in his stable when Fireball walked in all sexy like.

"What's up, Rudolph?" Fireball said. "Why the long face?"

"Hi, Fireball." Rudolph said. "I'm just feeling gloomy lately since Clarice moved away, and I'm kinda bored."

"I know what will cheer you up, buddy."

"What?"

"This."

The blonde-headed reindeer got out a box of candy hearts and showed it to the red-nosed reindeer.

"Oh, no, I can't possibly eat anything as sweet as candy." Rudolph said as he shook his head. "Hermey says that eating candy could cause cavities."

"Come on, pal, just try it." Fireball said as he offered a candy heart to his friend while dumping a few into his mouth and chewing them slowly to savor the sweet and tarty taste. "One little candy heart won't kill ya."

"...I don't know..."

"It's the number one comfort food on Valentine's Day."

"...Well... alright... but only one piece."

The red-nosed reindeer grabbed the candy heart from the blonde-headed reindeer. He was about to pop it in his mouth when his friend stopped him.

"Don't eat it yet." Fireball said as he smiled. "Read it first."

"Why?" Rudolph asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Should I?"

"Just read it."

"OK. K-K-Kiss m-m-me. Kiss me. Kiss me?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Fireball put the box of candy hearts away as he walked up to the red-nosed reindeer, wrapped his arms around the red-nosed reindeer's waist, and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

Rudolph was shocked yet extremely aroused by the blonde-headed reindeer's sudden actions, dropping the candy heart straight to the hay-covered floor. He blushed a red so bright that his entire face matches the color of his glowing nose. He tried to push his friend away, but to no avail. He tried to struggle himself free from his friend's clutches, but that was useless as well. Finally, after failing for a third time, Rudolph gave in as he kissed his friend back, wrapping his arms around the blonde-headed reindeer's neck.

Fireball kissed his friend endlessly as he traced one hand down the red-nosed reindeer's back and firmly squeezed his bottom. Rudolph moaned through the kiss as shivers ran down through his spine, enjoying the blonde-headed reindeer's sensual touch. Fireball smirked at this as he forced his tongue deep into his friend's mouth. Soon his tongue was dueling with the red-nosed reindeer's in a never-ending battle of lust. Rudolph kept on moaning as he pulled his friend deeper into the kiss, his and the blonde-headed reindeer's tongues exploring back and forth in each others' mouths.

The two reindeer continued to make-out as they embraced one another, their members slowly extending from within their sheaths as they crossed each other.

Fireball kept on kissing his friend as he roughly pinned him to the wall, both his and the red-nosed reindeer's tongues going deeper and deeper into each others mouth. Rudolph gently ran his fingers through his friend's gorgeous hair as he nimble on his lips sometimes, making the blonde-headed reindeer shudder. He then reached down to stroke the blonde-headed reindeer smoothly. Fireball immediately begin moaning through the kiss like a wild animal as he reached down to jack his friend off.

Both Rudolph and Fireball stroke each other rapidly as they moaned and groaned throughout their candy-heart-coated, sugary erotic french kiss, a fountain of pre-cum oozing out of their swollen lengths.

They suddenly stopped jacking each other off as soon as they seized the kissing to satisfied the need for oxygen, blushing a crimson red of passion as they stare deeply into each others' lust-filled eyes.

"Wow", Fireball said, "That was really something. I guess this makes up for all the times I've been an asshole to ya. Eh, old chum?"

"It sure does." Rudolph said as he smiled, stroking the blonde-headed reindeer's masculine chest. "No one has ever kissed me like that before."

"Not even Clarice?"

"Exactly."

"Well, it's her lost! Let's not talk about her right now. I've got a candy cane to suck on."

"What candy cane?"

"You'll see, my red-nosed angel. You'll see."

Fireball lovingly nuzzled his nose against his friend's beautiful bright red nose before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He went down as he lay butterfly kisses (despite the collar) upon the red-nosed reindeer's neck, licking and sucking its sensitive spots. Rudolph trembled a bit as he moaned softly. Fireball went a little more lower as he admired his friend's buff out chest in a soothing caress. He took one of the red-nosed reindeer's tiny nibbles into his mouth as he begin sucking on it, rubbing his slender tongue all over as he nimble on it real hard. As he do this, he used his free hand to rub and pinch the other nimble endlessly. He then did the switch-a-roo as he started licking and sucking on the opposite nimble while rubbing and pinching the one before. Rudolph gasped as he continued to moaned loudly, holding his head back as his heart beat at an accelerating pace by his friend's touch. Fireball chuckled at this as he lowered himself towards his friend's 8-packed waist. He gently licked up and down on the red-nosed reindeer's tender abs as he sucked upon every last one of them, making the red-nosed reindeer shook to the core. He sat down on his knees when he finally reached his friend's big, juicy cock.

"...Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." The blonde-headed reindeer said as he licked his lips, staring at the red-nosed reindeer's throbbing manhood with hunger. "...yummy..."

He carefully took his friend's swollen length into his mouth as he begin bobbing his head up and down in a steady pace, sucking on it smoothly.

"Oh", Rudolph panted through moans and groans, "_**That**_ candy cane."

Fireball sucked on the red-nosed reindeer good and hard as he swirled his tongue all around it. Sometimes he removed his mouth from the harden member and stroked it rapidly as he begin licking and sucking on its head. Then he would go back to sucking on the entire length as he bobbed his head up and down wildly. Rudolph moaned and groaned in ecstasy as he placed both hands on his friend's head, running his fingers through blonde hair. Fireball soon speed up the pace as he begin deep-throating the red-nosed reindeer, swirling his tongue all over his friend's dick like a snake on a tree branch. As he do this, he reached down and begin to rub and squeeze the red-nosed reindeer's ball-sack endlessly. Rudolph moaned louder and louder as he gripped the blonde-headed reindeer's head for dear life, beginning to moved his hips back and forth in a slow rhythm at the time of the blonde-headed reindeer's sucking. Fireball sucked and sucked some more like a super vacuum as he continued to massage the red-nosed reindeer's ball-sack. He was near seconds away from making his friend cum when his friend suddenly stopped him for no reason. Rudolph jerked his friend's head back with one hand while speed jacking himself off with the other hand. After a few rapid strokes, he moaned as loud as he could while his eyes rolled back, cumming all over the blonde-headed reindeer's face.

"Way to show how manly you are, pal!" Fireball exclaimed as he licked his own face clean. "I didn't know you had it in ya."

"Then you haven't met the real me, my blonde cutie." Rudolph said in a seductively as he made a sexy growl. "I'm just getting started."

"Was I better then Clarice?"

"Hell yeah, you were! That was the best blowjob I have ever had! You're a trillion times better then her. That's for sure."

"Shut up and kiss me already."

"You got it."

Rudolph roughly pulled up the blonde-headed reindeer by the hair and forced a hot, steamy kiss upon the blonde-headed reindeer's tender lips. Fireball joyfully kissed back as he caress the red-nosed reindeer's face with both hands. Rudolph traced his tongue all over his friend's lips as he kissed him passionately, stroking his blonde-haired friend with one hand while squeezing his nice-looking ass with the other. He give the blonde-headed reindeer one hell of a slobbery kiss as he kept on squeezing and rubbing his firm bottom. Fireball gasped as his entire body shook like a leaf, moaning through the kiss as he let his friend's tongue enter his mouth. Soon both his and the red-nosed reindeer's tongues begin to wrestle for the second time as the taste of cum mixed with the taste of candy hearts made them more hornier then ever!

The two reindeer continued to make-out as they held each other in a tight embrace, crossing each others' swollen lengths.

Rudolph kept on kissing his friend as he gently laid him down on a small hay pile. He kissed the blonde-headed reindeer endlessly as he stroked one of his smooth thighs, tracing it in circles. Fireball groaned a bit as he shudder, still caressing the red-nosed reindeer's face with both hands. He begin humping his friend's erection like a bitch in heat as he pulled him deeper into the kiss. Rudolph grunted as he begin grinding his hips against the blonde-headed reindeer's.

They kissed each other in a fiery blaze of sin and lust as they rubbed their harden members against one another, forming a rhythm of some sort.

The two reindeer have kissed for what seem like forever til they have to break it up due to the lack of oxygen, saliva trailing from the red-nosed reindeer's mouth to the blonde-headed reindeer's mouth. Rudolph went down and kissed the blonde-headed reindeer's neck tenderly. Fireball lay his head back as he moaned softly. Rudolph traced his tongue all over the neck as he sucked upon some of its sensitive spots. Then he bite down on the neck as he sucked on it really, really hard. Fireball gasped as he bit his bottom lip to hold back a extremely loud moan, trembling with both anguish and ecstasy. Rudolph licked the wound he made upon the blonde-headed reindeer's neck clean as he kissed it gently. Then he laid butterfly kisses from the blonde-headed reindeer's muscular chest to the blonde-headed reindeer's 8-pack waist til he finally reached his destination. Fireball's golden rod was standing firmly and still. And it's constantly dripping with pre-cum.

"Your cock looks bigger and juicer then mine, Fireball." Rudolph said as he stare at his friend's harden member with envy. "It's making me jealous."

"Well, Rudolph, if you like what you see here , then you'll love what I'm going to put on it." Fireball said in a seductive tone as he got out the box of candy hearts and a squirt bottle of honey. "Want some?"

"Yes, please!"

"Alright."

Fireball squirted a lot of honey on his slender dick as he dumped a ton of candy hearts upon the sticky substance.

"Bon a' patite, buddy!" He said as he put the honey bottle and the box of candy hearts away, laying himself back down on the small hay pile. "Save some for dessert."

Rudolph immediately begin licking both the honey and candy hearts up off the blonde-headed reindeer's erection as he moved his tongue on every inch of it. He licked up and down rapidly as he swirled his tongue all over his friend's massive cock, tasting both the sweet honey and the tarty candy hearts.

Fireball couldn't help but laughed his guts out due to the tickling sensation the red-nosed reindeer was giving him. He laughed so hard that it was making it almost impossible for his friend to lick him clean.

As tough as it was, Rudolph still managed to lick the blonde-headed reindeer's dick clean of both honey and candy hearts. He took a moment or two to eat both the tangy candy hearts and the delicate nectar of honey in a savoring way. Then he went down to lick off the rest of the honey from his friend's ball-sack, sucking on one ball before he nimble on the other. Fireball groaned a bit as he squeezed some hay from within the hay pile. Rudolph smirked at this as he licked up the blonde-headed reindeer's swollen length and started sucking on its head tenderly. He swirled his tongue all over the head as he constantly licked its oozing slit. Fireball moaned loudly as he arched his back, gripping the hay for dear life.

Inch by inch, Rudolph slowly put the blonde-headed reindeer's throbbing manhood into his mouth as the hot moisture from within made his friend even more eager for an extreme blowjob. When he finally took in the whole thing, he begin bobbing his head up and down at a steady pace as he sucked on the blonde-headed reindeer smoothly. Fireball started moaning and groaning uncontrollably as his eyes rolled back, gripping the hay with all of his might. Rudolph sucked and sucked on his friend's throbbing manhood like a lollipop as his tongue swirled all around it in many directions. He used a free hand to rubbed and squeezed the blonde-headed reindeer's ball-sack below, pinching on one ball then the other. Fireball moaned louder as he shook violently, squeezing the hay as hard as he could. Rudolph soon speed up the pace as he begin sucking on his friend's cock like a super vacuum, bobbing his head up and down rapidly. He sucked it good and hard as he continued squeezing and massaging the ball-sack, pinching both balls at different times. Fireball kept on moaning and groaning in ecstasy as he grow closer and closer to his climax, roughly squeezing some hay with one hand while stroking his friend's head with the other. After a few long moments of blissful pleasure, Fireball shot a huge load of his warm seed into his friend's mouth as he made a really loud moan. Rudolph swallowed every single drop of the blonde-headed reindeer's cum up as he removed his mouth from the blonde-headed reindeer's still-hard dick, licking his lips clean as he savor the taste of his best friend.

"Damn, Rudolph, you're a hardcore cock-sucker!" Fireball exclaimed when he finally snapped out of his ecstatic high, gently stroking Rudolph's head. "I have dated a lot of doe back in my day, but I never thought that doing something like this with a buck would feel this good."

"I did learn from the best, Fireball." Rudolph said as he crawled up on his friend and hugged him tightly as he cuddled with him, Fireball hugging him back as he smiled and return the cuddle. "Will you be my Valentine now?"

"Well, that depends... do you want to be my Valentine?"

"More then anything else in the whole wide world, BFF!"

"Awesome! Just get on your hands and hooves, pal. Because the _**real **_fun is about to begin."

"OK."

The red-nosed reindeer gave the blonde-headed reindeer a quick and tender kiss as he slowly crawled off of him.

Rudolph then walked across the stable and stood on all fours as he winked at his friend in a very seductive way, wiggling his cute reindeer tail.

"Come on down, big boy." Rudolph purred sexily. "Don't keep me waiting."

All this sexual teasing that the red-nosed reindeer was doing has really turned the blonde-headed reindeer on, making his tall member extremely harder then usual.

Fireball quickly got off the small hay pile and walked towards his friend as he got out the bottle of honey again.

Then he squirted some honey deep into the red-nosed reindeer's entrance as he started fingering it with a free hand. Rudolph moaned moaned softly as a blush as bright as his glowing nose spread across his delicate cheeks. Fireball put the bottle of honey away as he continued to fingered his best friend. He moved his finger in and out of the red-nosed reindeer's entrance in a slow but steady pace as he swirled it around. Then he inserted a second finger into the red-nosed reindeer as he begin to moving in a scissors motion, licking in and out of his friend's ass with his slender tongue. Rudolph groaned a bit as he arched his back, squeezing some hay that was laying all over the floor. Fireball moved his two fingers in and out of the red-nosed reindeer's entrance at a much faster pace as he swirled his tongue all over on the inside of it. Then he inserted a third finger into his friend as he moved all three fingers at a rapid rate, still tongue-fucking the red-nosed reindeer's sensitive hole. Rudolph moaned louder then before as he gripped the hay upon the floor, his plump length getting harder and harder by the second. Who knew buck-on-buck action that would normally feel so wrong would feel so right?

Fireball suddenly seized the fingering and the licking as he pulled his three fingers out of the red-nosed reindeer's entrance.

Rudolph made a whiny fit as he gave the blonde-headed reindeer a pouting face.

Fireball ignored the red-nosed reindeer as he rolled his eyes. He got out the bottle of honey again and squirted a ton of honey upon his throbbing manhood, putting the bottle away as he spread the honey all over his swollen length. Then he grabbed hold of his friend's hips with both hands as he carefully positioned himself to his friend's entrance, teasing it with the head of his hardened member a bit as it made the red-nosed reindeer tremble with a soft gasp. With smirk, he thrust himself into the red-nosed reindeer as hard as he could, jabbing his long dick straight into the red-nosed reindeer's "sweet spot".

Rudolph moaned loudly as his entire body shook like an earthquake from the impact.

Fireball waited for a moment or two for his friend to adjust fully. Then he begin moving in and out of the red-nosed reindeer at a slow pace as he kept hitting the red-nosed reindeer's "sweet spot" in a gentle manner.

"...faster..." Rudolph panted in a eager yet raspy voice. "...faster..."

"What was that, old chum?" Fireball asked sarcastically as he chuckled, still bucking his hips back and forth steadily. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Don't fuck with me, pretty boy! I want you to go faster."

"Oh... but you have such a potty mouth. I don't think I should."

"Please! I'm begging you!"

"Begging me to do what?"

"...fuck me..."

"What?"

"**FUCK ME!** **FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD! FUCK ME REAL FAST! FUCK ME AS MUCH AS YOU'VE FUCKED ALL THE OTHER DOE AROUND HERE! PLEASE! I NEED YOU! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW !"**

"If you say so, my crimson Christmas light."

Fireball begin speeding up the pace as he moved in and out of the red-nosed reindeer repeatably with great force. He thrust back and forth with grace and agility as he grunted like an untamed beast. Rudolph started moaning in ecstasy as he called out his friend's name a few times. Fireball continued to fuck the red-nosed reindeer extremely hard as his enormous cock kept on stabbing the red-nosed reindeer's "sweet spot". While he does this, he reached down and started stroking his friend's harden member in time with his massive thrusts. Rudolph's soft moans turned into loud screams as he arched his back, praising the blonde-headed reindeer and his amazing rod of unholy pleasure.

The blonde-headed reindeer suddenly stopped for one moment as he sat on his knees, picked the red-nosed reindeer up by the neck with a free hand, brought the red-nosed reindeer a lot closer to himself, and gently sit him up on his swollen length as their legs intertwine with one another.

Fireball then went back to fucking his friend as he stroked him rapidly, still holding him firmly by the neck. Rudolph kept on screaming in ecstasy as he begin bouncing up and down in time with his friend's violent thrusts. Fireball moved in and out of the red-nosed reindeer's entrance at an accelerating rate as he continued to jack him off, licking the back of the red-nosed reindeer's left ear. He started nibbling on the red-nosed reindeer's left ear as he quicken his strokes, bucking his hips back and forth wildly. Rudolph's endless screams grew louder then before as he held his head back, his friend's name escaping his lips in soft gasps.

The two reindeer moaned and groaned throughout their love-making as they started kissing each other passionately, their tongues dueling with one another in a never-ending battle for control. Both of them were mere seconds away from their climax, and it won't be long til one of them was pushed over the edge. For what seems like forever, it finally happen.

After a few fatal blows to his "sweet spot", Rudolph screamed his lungs out as he came all over the floor, saying his friend's name out loud for the whole world to hear as he broke up the kiss completely.

Fireball was still fucking his friend as the walls within grew tighter and tighter around his swollen length.

Then he too finally came, exploding a huge load of his warm seed straight into the deeper regions of the red-nosed reindeer's ass as he cursed under his breath.

He kept on fucking him til every last drop of his cum was inside him, some of it dripping out of his friend's entrance.

There was a long silence. Neither a sound was made, nor a word was spoken. Rudolph was an absolute mess! He's really tired, weak between the legs, and is covered in his own sweat and cum. Not to mention how extremely high he was from his orgasmic bliss. Fireball, on the other hand, is completely fine. He's still a little horny, never once out of breath, and he managed to keep himself from being worn out. But all that fucking has made him hungry! He pulled his friend off of his tender cock as he gently lay him down on the ground. Then he sat next to him as he once again got out the box of candy hearts, dumped a lot of it into his mouth, and started munching on them. Rudolph soon snapped out of his high when he heard a loud rumbling that was coming from his stomach. He sit up straight as the noise his stomach's making was getting worst, blushing a red that was even brighter then his nose.

"You too, huh?" Fireball said with a mouth full of candy hearts, offering the box to the red-nosed reindeer. "Want some? It will fill you up in a jiff."

Rudolph nodded a "yes" as he took the box of candy hearts from the blonde-headed reindeer.

Then he dumped some into his mouth as he slowly chewed them bite by bite to savor the flavor, licking his lips clean of the sugary sweetness from within the candy hearts.

"Glad someone else here likes them besides me." Fireball said as he smiled, taking the box of candy hearts from the red-nosed reindeer and eating some for himself. "Every time I tried to offer some of this stuff to my friends, they always turned me down. I thought I was gonna go nuts if I didn't found at least one reindeer who carves this as much as I do."

As the blonde-headed reindeer finished eating the candy hearts and put the box away, Rudolph lovingly cuddled up to his friend in a tight embrace as he looked at him in the eyes and said in a rather seductive tone, "Now it's your turn, my adorably blonde cupid."

The End.

_What's up, everybody? :) LuckyNekoNinjaMaiden again. Just coming to inform everyone that a load of new yaoi stories (including some for Pokemon, Power Rangers, and Super Sentai) are coming your way. More excitement! More love! More action! More everything! ;D So just sit back and wait for more of my fabulous work. "Meow!" X3_


End file.
